22 Maja 2002
06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:25 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Przed Opolem - Premiery 2002 08:30 Telezakupy 08:45 Mapeciątka; odc.70 - Plan kosmitów; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 09:10 Jedyneczka 09:40 Lassie; odc.51 - Zakończenie szkoły; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10:10 Mapeciątka; odc.79 - Mapetowe komiksy; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 10:35 Mapeciątka; odc.80 -Szybciej niż pędzący Dziwak; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 11:00 Telezakupy 11:20 Zwierzęta świata; Jak nie susza to powódź; cz.1/2; film dok.prod.angielskiej stereo; powt. 11:45 English and Arts; Konie /3/; nauka języka angielskiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Samo życie 12:45 Klan; odc.598; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:10 Spacery z dziadkiem 13:30 Telezakupy 13:45 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej; odc. 12 13:50 Forum; powt. 14:35 Podróże małe i duże; W rajskim ogrodzie - Endemity Madagaskaru; stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wyprzedzić chorobę; F-17 15:30 Twarzą w twarz z Europą; Zmienić Kościół,zachować wiarę 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1632; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Klan; odc.599; telenowela TVP 18:00 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Ryszard Szurkowski 18:05 Między nami; audiotele:0-700-65-501 tak, 0-700-65-502 nie 18:50 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 19:00 Wieczorynka; Ogrodnik Pankracy; serial anim.prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Okruchy życia; Kto się boi króliczka ?; Do you Know the Muffin Man; 1989 film obyczajowy prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Gilbert Cates; wyk: Pam Dawber,John Shea,Stephen Dorf 21:50 Oblicza mediów 22:10 Kronika kryminalna Jedynki - poza prawem 22:35 Tylko u nas 22:55 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Sportowy flesz 23:30 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; Zakazane obrzędy: polowanie na głowy; film dok.prod.angielskiej 00:25 Wewnętrzna wojna; War at Home; 1996 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Emilio Estavez; wyk: Kathy Bates,Martin Sheen,Kimberly Williams 02:30 Zakończenie programu 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 W labiryncie (116/120): Identyfikacja - serial obyczajowy, Polska 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Szansa na sukces - Koncert laureatów 2002 (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.00 Lopaka i jego przyjaciel delfin (13/26): Mała niebieska rybka - serial animowany, Australia/Niemcy 14.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 14.55 Providence (27) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Święta wojna: Biuro matrymonialne - serial komediowy, Polska 17.00 Słoneczny patrol (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.50 Program lokalny 18.00 Biało-czerwoni u Prezydenta RP 18.30 Prognoza pogody 18.35 Panorama 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 140 lat Muzeum Narodowego w Warszawie 19.30 Tajemnica śmierci Mozarta - program dokumentalny 20.00 M JAK MIŁOŚĆ (72) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Dziwny jest ten świat 22.15 BIAŁY LABIRYNT - thriller, Niemcy/Szwecja/Dania 00.15 Nauka i wojna (3/6): Wojenne echa - serial dok., Wlk. Bryt. 01.05 Football, football -magazyn 01.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|146x146px 06.30 Kurier 06.35 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 07.00 Tommy i Oscar (10/26) - serial animowany, Włochy 07.30 Kurier 07.35 Opowieści taty Bobra (41,42/52) - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Panorama morza - magazyn morski (powt.) 08.30 Kurier 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 15.55 Zderzenia parlamentarne - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Psychiatria bez lęku - magazyn 17.15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Panorama - flesz, Punkt - temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 18.30 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski (powt.) 18.55 Temat wiejski - magazyn 19.15 Motorsport - magazyn (powt.) 19.30 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Eurotel - magazyn 20.50 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 21.15 Gość Trójki 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne, Prognoza pogody 22.00 Sabata - western, Włochy 23.45 Kurier 00.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|146x146px 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Zamek czarodziejów - teleturniej dla dzieci 07.25 Młody Herkules (39) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.50 Straznik Teksasu (132) - serial sensacyjny, USA 08.40 Boston Public (7) - serial komediowy, USA 09.30 Serca na rozdrożu (35) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.25 Samo życie (50) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 11.00 Amor latino (89) - telenowela. Argentyna 11.45 Z głową w chmurach (70) - telenowela, Brazylia 12.45 Życie jak poker (36) - telenowela, Polska 13.15 Z pamiętnika Myszki Walewskiej (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 13.45 Zerwane więzi - talk show 14.45 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (88) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.15 Robocop (12) - serial animowany 15.45 Informacje 16.15 Real TV - cykl dokumentalny 16.30 Wysoka fala (51) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.20 Bar - reality show 17.50 Serca na rozdrożu (36) - telenowela. Argentyna 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport i prognoza pogody 19.15 AMOR LATlNO (90) - telenowela 20.00 Bar - reality show 20.45 RODZINA ZASTĘPCZA - serial 21.15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.45 Zerwane więzi - talk show 22.45 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze 23.15 Inf., biznes informacje, sport 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 23.50 Puls biznesu 00.00 Bar - Night Club - reality show 00.300 Playboy: Nocne eskapady 2 01.30 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|146x146px 05.35 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 05.50 Wiosenna namiętność (94/95) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (82/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 07.50 Laboratorium Dextera (39-ost.) - serial animowany 08.15 Przyjaciel Bob (10/52) - serial animowany 08.40 Przygody syrenki (9/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Królewna Złoty Loczek (3/10) - serial animowany 09.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Big Brother: Bitwa - reality show 12.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.05 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (177) - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (83/169) - telenowela 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność (95-ost.) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother. Bitwa - reality show 20.50 KRÓL PRZEDMIEŚCIA (8): Magiczne spotkanie - serial kom., Pol. 21.30 Kto Was tak urządził? - magazyn 22.15 RODZINA SOPRANO (36) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.30 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.15 Granice - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Superwizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.05 HBO na stojaka - pr. rozrywkowy 01.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|146x146px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Klan; odc. 585; telenowela TVP 08:50 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z Pawłem Śpiewakiem - o pokoleniach 09:20 Przyrodnicy; W imieniu Ziemi; program Joanny Łęskiej 09:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 10:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 10:35 Nie tylko dinozaury; program dla dzieci 10:50 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 11:00 Trzy misie; odc. 8 /26/ - Pechowe pranie; serial animowany dla dzieci 11:30 Klan; odc. 585; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bitwy; Na odsiecz Wiedniowi; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki; powt. 13:45 Czuję się świetnie; 1984 dokument fabularyzowany prod. polskiej (89'); reż: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Olga Jackowska, Anna Szun, Tomasz Lengren, Michał Graczyński 15:15 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z Pawłem Śpiewakiem - o pokoleniach; powt. 15:40 Przyrodnicy; W imieniu Ziemi; program Joanny Łęskiej; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Archiwum Polskich Wydarzeń Kulturalnych; 1978. "Cesarz" 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:35 Nie tylko dinozaury; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:50 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci; powt. 18:00 Trzy misie; odc. 8 /26/ - Pechowe pranie; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:38 Panorama 18:55 Klan; odc. 585; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:20 Dobranocka; Przygody Świerszczyka; odc. 3; serial anim.prod.słowackiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:00 Wieści polonijne 20:15 Dalecy - Bliscy; program publicystyczny 20:40 Polskie smaki; Kaczka z jabłkami 21:00 Czuję się świetnie; 1984 dokument fabularyzowany prod. polskiej (89'); reż: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Olga Jackowska, Anna Szun, Tomasz Lengren, Michał Graczyński; powt. 22:30 Spór o Orlęta 22:55 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 23:45 Monitor Wiadomości 00:05 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Tylko rock; 38. KFPP Opole 2001; Polski Hip Hop cz. 1; stereo 00:50 Karino; odc. 13 /13/ - Cena sukcesu; 1975 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jan Batory; wyk: Claudia Reischel, Tadeusz Schmidt, Karol Strasburger, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz 01:15 Przygody Świerszczyka; odc. 3; serial anim.prod.słowackiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 585; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Gracze; 1995 dramat sensacyjny prod. polskiej (98'); reż: Ryszard Bugajski; wyk: Janusz Józefowicz, Renee Coleman, Małgorzata Pieczyńska 04:05 Spór o Orlęta 04:30 Dwie skały-piosenki Jacka Kaczmarskiego; koncert 05:00 Wieści polonijne; powt. 05:15 Dalecy - Bliscy; program publicystyczny; powt. 05:40 Polskie smaki; Kaczka z jabłkami; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|146x146px 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów (31) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Fiorella (24) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Policjanci z Miami (18) - serial kryminalny, USA 11.20 Miasteczko Evening Shade (64) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Bieg po szmal (2) - serial kom. 12.20 Jak dwie krople czekolady (11) - serial komediowy. USA 12.50 Oh, Baby (4) - serial kom. 13.15 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.45 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 14.20 Alicja w krainie czarów (32) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (65) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fiorella (25) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 17.00 Przygody rodziny Addamsów 2 (32) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program public. 17.45 Dziennik i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Viper (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Kółko i krzyżyk - komedia sensacyjna, USA 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22.05 INFORmator gospodarczy - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 Policjanci z Miami (19) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.15 WIOSKA PRZEKLĘTYCH - horror, USA 01.05 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 7.35 Dragon Ball - film anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (11) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (9) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (100) - serial 10.30 Lamisłówka 11.00 Detektyw Hunter (10) - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela (56) - telenowela 14.40 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.05 Maska - film anim. 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy (72) - serial 15.55 Dragon Bali - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (12) - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem (42) - serial 17.15 Klaun (19) - serial 18.10 Detektyw Hunter (11) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (101) - serial 20.00 Sześć stopni oddalenia - film obycz. USA (1993), wyk. Stockard Channing, Will Smith, Donald Sutherland, Mary Beth Hurt, Bruce Davison 22.05 Marlin Bay (12) - serial 23.00 Braterski pocałunek - film obycz. USA (1997), wyk. Nick Chinlund, Michael Raynor, Talent Harris, John Leguizamo, Cathy Moriarty 0,40 Big Brother Bitwa - na żywo 1.40 Sześć stopni oddalenia - film obycz. USA (1993) 3.35 Koniec programu left|thumb|146x146px 06.30 Telesklep 08.00 Kacper i przyjaciele (6) - serial 08.25 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial 08.50 Domek na prerii - serial 09.40 Człowiek, który został królem - film przygodowy, USA 12.00 Dotyk anioła - serial obycz. 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Kobiety mojego życia - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial obycz. 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial kom. 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.05 Kacper i przyjaciele (6) - serial anim. 16.35 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 17.05 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial obycz. 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial kom. 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial obycz. 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport, Pogoda 20.25 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - program publicystyczny 20.40 Resurrection Boulevard - serial obycz. 21.30 Randka na przerwie - film obyczajowy, Australia 23.10 Wydarzenia 23.20 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 23.35 Retransmisja meczu żużlowego 00.20 Randka na przerwie - obycz., Australia 02.00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Koncert Janet Jackson na Hawajach (Janet Jackson: All For You ) koncert, 114 min. 08:20 Kolor miłości (The Color Of Love) dramat, USA 2000, 86 min., reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Louis Gossett Jr. 09:50 Moja krew, cz. 1 (L' Aine Des Ferchaux I.) obyczajowy, Francja 2000, 103 min., reż. Jean Pierre Melville, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Charles Vanel 11:40 Wojna pani Caldicot (Mrs. Caldicot's Cabbage War) dramat, W. Brytania 2000, 106 min., reż. Ian Sharp, wyk. Pauline Collins, Peter Capaldi 13:30 Cinema, cinema, odc. 20 (Cinema Cinema Cinema V. (887) Ep. 20) magazyn filmowy, USA, 23 min. 13:55 Muppety z kosmosu (Muppets From Space) familijny, USA 1999, 84 min., reż. Tim Hill, wyk. Jeffrey Tambor, Rob Schneider 15:25 Horacjo Hornblower: Odpłata (Hornblower: Retribution ) przygodowy, W. Brytania 2001, 95 min., reż. Andrew Griewe, wyk. Joan Gruffudd, David Warner 17:05 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Sally Field (Hollywood Superstars: Sally Field) dokument, USA, 26 min. 17:35 Ostatnie życzenie taty (Screw Loose ) komedia, Włochy 1999, 83 min., reż. Ezio Greggio, wyk. Ezio Greggio, Mel Brooks 19:00 Koncert Janet Jackson na Hawajach (Janet Jackson: All For You ) koncert, 114 min. 21:00 Witamy w Hollywood (Welcome To Hollywood) komedia, USA 1998, 83 min., reż. Adam Rifkin/ Tony Markes, wyk. Adam Rifkin, Jane Jenkins 22:30 Aniołki Charliego (Charlie's Angels) film akcji, USA 2000, 94 min., reż. Joseph McGinty Nichol, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Cameron Diaz 00:05 Kamasutra, odc. 11: Kobiety z królewskiego haremu (Kama Sutra Ep. 11 - Women Of The Royal Harem) erotyczny, USA, 26 min. 00:35 Kwarantanna (Quarantine) film akcji, USA 1999, 85 min., reż. Chuck Bowman, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, Harry Hamlin 02:05 Dzieje grzechu dramat, Polska 1975, 124 min., reż. Welerian Borowczyk, wyk. Grażyna Długołęcka, Jerzy Zelnik 04:15 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Kevin Klein (Hollywood Superstars: Kevin Kline) dokument, USA, 26 min. 04:45 Ostatnie życzenie taty (Screw Loose) komedia, Włochy 1999, 83 min., reż. Ezio Greggio, wyk. Ezio Greggio, Mel Brooks WTK 10.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10.15 Puls sportu 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Na pełnym morzu (39) - serial obyczajowy prod. szwedzkiej, 1992 12.00 Kolejorz - magazyn piłkarski 12.20 Telehobby - spotkanie z Telewizją Kablową Poznań 12.35 Kawa na ławę - program publicystyczny 13.00 K2 - konkurs muzyczny 13.15 Jak powstał film - program dokumentalny 13.45 Muzyka z WTK 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 TeleKonin - magazyn 15.30 Pod słońcem Afryki (20) - serial przyrodniczy, Pd. Afryka 1991 16.00 Muzyka z WTK 16.30 Program lokalny 17.15 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17.30 Z planu filmowego 17.50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Bajki 18.10 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny (wydanie główne) 19.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 19.20 Muzyka z WTK 19.45 Puls sportu 20.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 20.50 Świat tatuażu - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1996 21.50 Tajemnice urody - poradnik 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Puls sportu 23.00 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 23.20 Zakończenie programu Disney Channel (Niemcy) 6:00 Disneys Abenteuer mit Timon und Pumbaa: Timon & Pumbaa als Gladiatoren / Kampf um Recht und Freizeit; Orig: "Timon and Pumba nonsplit". Regie: Tony Craig, Jeff De Grandis, Rob LaDuca (USA 1995) 6:25 Aladdin: Der mächtigste Sultan; Regie: Alan Zaslove, Toby Shelton (USA 1994) 6:50 Captain Buzz Lightyear - Star Command: Buzz auf Abwegen; (USA 2000) Orig: "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command" 7:15 Goofy und Max: Karlos rosarotes Luftschloß; Orig: "Goof Troop". Regie: Bob Tayler (USA 1992) 7:40 Rugrats: Die Weltenbummler; Orig: "Rugrats nonsplit". Regie: Howard E. Baker, Craig Bartlett (USA 1998) 8:05 Disneys 101 Dalmatiner: Das neue Hundefutter / Spot der Hühnerhund; (USA 1996) Orig: "101 Dalmatians" 8:35 Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh: Der Waschtag / Party-Time; Orig: "New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". Regie: Karl Geurs (USA 1988) 9:00 Rolie Polie Olie: Die Hypnose-Brille; Regie: Mike Fallows (USA 1998) 9:10 Der Bär im großen blauen Haus: Jungs sind eben Jungs; (USA 1997) Orig: "Bear in the Big Blue House" 9:30 Bastelecke 9:45 Bob, der Baumeister: Wendy baut einen Fußballplatz; Orig: "Bob, the Builder". Regie: Sarah Ball (GB 1998) 9:55 Mitzis Imbiss: Susi und Strolch Spaghetti 10:10 Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh: Ich und mein Schatten / Kampf dem Schluckauf; Orig: "New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". Regie: Karl Geurs (USA 1988) 10:35 Plauderpause: Geburtstag 10:40 Rolie Polie Olie: Hundewäsche; Regie: Mike Fallows (USA 2000) 10:50 Fell und Federn: Siamesische Katzen 10:55 Stanley: Ein Octopus müßte man sein / Der ehrliche Strauß; (USA 2001) 11:25 Die Schlümpfe: Schaubuden Schlümpfe; Orig: "Smurfs". Regie: Rudy Zamora (USA 1981) 11:55 Arielle, die Meerjungfrau: Abenteuer mit Frechdachs; Orig: "The Little Mermaid". Regie: Jamie Mitchell (USA 1992) 12:20 Disneys Dschungelbuch-Kids: Die Wächter des Wassers / Die Dschungelfäulnis; Orig: "Jungle Cubs". Regie: Kenny Thompkins (USA 1996) 12:45 Rugrats: Runaway Reptar; Orig: "Rugrats nonsplit". Regie: Howard E. Baker, Craig Bartlett (USA 1998) 13:10 Duck Tales - Geschichten aus Entenhausen: Der Märchenprinz; Orig: "Ducktales". Regie: James T. Walker (USA 1987) 13:35 Disneys große Pause: Der magische Baseballschläger / Randalls Geheimdienst; Orig: "Recess (3) nonsplit". Regie: Chuck Sheetz (USA 1996) 14:00 Quack Pack - Onkel Donald & Die Boys: Der Oberkaiser der Welt; Orig: "Quack Pack". Regie: Kurt Anderson, Toby Shelton (USA 1996) 14:30 Lizzie McGuire: Die Nacht der Untoten; (USA 2001) Orig: "Lizzie Mcguire" 15:00 Art Attack 15:25 Trikot der Champions: Superbowl 2000; (USA 1998) Orig: "The magic Jersey" 15:50 Disneys Abenteuer mit Timon und Pumbaa: Der allerschlechteste Verlierer; Orig: "Timon and Pumbaa split". Regie: Tony Craig, Jeff De Grandis, Rob LaDuca (USA 1995) 16:05 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew: Khans Geheimprojekt; Orig: "Talespin". Regie: Robert Taylor (USA 1990) 16:35 Teen Angel: Ein Frosch zum Knutschen; (USA 1997) 17:00 Disneys Tarzan: Wahre Männer; (USA 2001) Orig: "The Legend of Tarzan" 17:30 Die Prouds: Romeos Verlobte; Orig: "Proud Family". Regie: David Mucci Fassett, Douglas McCarthy (USA 2001) 18:00 Fionas Website: Seelentausch; Orig: "So Weird". Regie: Rick Stevenson 18:30 Natty Ganns Reise ins Abenteuer Film Orig: "Journey of Natty Gann". Regie: Jeremy Paul Kagan (USA 1985) 20:05 Kleine Klassiker 20:30 Committed - Eine Mutter steht Kopf: Stets zu Diensten; (CDN 2001) Orig: "Committed" 21:00 Hör mal, wer da hämmert!: Teamgeist; Orig: "Home Improvement". Regie: Gayle S. Maffeo (USA 1994) 21:25 Clueless - Die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens: Der Satansbraten; Orig: "Clueless". Regie: Amy Heckerling, Paris Barclay (USA 1996) 21:50 Die Prouds: Romeos Verlobte; Orig: "Proud Family". Regie: David Mucci Fassett, Douglas McCarthy (USA 2001) 22:15 Timmy und das Geheimnis von Nimh Film animowany (USA 1998) Orig: "The Secret of N.i.m.h. 2" 23:20 Kleine Klassiker 23:45 Fionas Website: Seelentausch; Orig: "So Weird". Regie: Rick Stevenson 0:10 Trikot der Champions: Superbowl 2000; (USA 1998) Orig: "The magic Jersey" 0:35 Aladdin: Der mächtigste Sultan; Regie: Alan Zaslove, Toby Shelton (USA 1994) 1:00 Goofy und Max: Karlos rosarotes Luftschloß; Orig: "Goof Troop". Regie: Bob Tayler (USA 1992) 1:25 Duck Tales - Geschichten aus Entenhausen: Der Märchenprinz; Orig: "Ducktales". Regie: James T. Walker (USA 1987) 1:50 Captain Buzz Lightyear - Star Command: Buzz auf Abwegen; (USA 2000) Orig: "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command" 2:15 Disneys Tarzan: Wahre Männer; (USA 2001) Orig: "The Legend of Tarzan" 2:40 Disneys Abenteuer mit Timon und Pumbaa: Timon & Pumbaa als Gladiatoren / Kampf um Recht und Freizeit; Orig: "Timon and Pumba nonsplit". Regie: Tony Craig, Jeff De Grandis, Rob LaDuca (USA 1995) 3:05 Disneys große Pause: Der magische Baseballschläger / Randalls Geheimdienst; Orig: "Recess (3) nonsplit". Regie: Chuck Sheetz (USA 1996) 3:30 Rugrats: Runaway Reptar; Orig: "Rugrats nonsplit". Regie: Howard E. Baker, Craig Bartlett (USA 1998) 3:55 Disneys 101 Dalmatiner: Das neue Hundefutter / Spot der Hühnerhund; (USA 1996) Orig: "101 Dalmatians"